custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Prima # *Tetra Nui #--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Tollubo #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 02:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Spotlight.PNG #Part of an event to remember. What better place to remember it than on the main page? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #I agree with Slice. 'J97 Auditore' # #Collector1. #ThatDevil ''(Administrator) #Slicer's right; This is something to remember. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. #Getting in the spotlight is a milestone--[[User:BionicleKid|'Bionicle']][[User talk:BionicleKid|'Kid']] (Niha|TDS) 17:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #Why not. Talk 20:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story #I am spending a lot of time on this story, and I think it deserves some aknowledgement. Piraka king *Shadowplayer's Journey #Honestly, it's not the best, though BIONICLE FTW!! has put a lot of effort into this. And Even though Chapter 5 isn't finished yet, I hope you all will give it a chance. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *Search of Sacrilege #It's a good story, but I don't think anyone's heard of it. I think it deserves to be more well-known. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #[[User:BionicleKid|'Bionicle']][[User talk:BionicleKid|'Kid']] (Niha|TDS) 17:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *War for Power #Its a story i wrote. It would be nice if it were the featured story. ~''Toanicky'' 16:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Serrakaan's Dark Warrior Armor #I worked pretty hard on this version of his armor. I outlined it with alot of detail to his inner torso, legs, and arms. I can say without a doubt that this is my favourite version of him. Serrakaan1407. #I was seriously torn on this, but Serry the Able to Stand on One Hand is simply breath-taking. Not much has stolen my breath. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #Sorry, SM. I like your MOC, but I like Serry better. Maybe next time. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #Same thing as Slicer. -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #Epic. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. *Stars Rahkshi Revised #I worked hard on this, especially his custom torso. He is also mostly custom and has the resemblance of a true Rahkshi, what with the arms and Rahkshi spine (obviously). I'll say this is likely my second most favorite MOC of mine. '''Shadowmaster #Wow! This creation is good!!It definetely deserves my vote, and I am very picky. It fits perfectly into what Bionicle Elements I like! Good work!--M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 12:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #I agree! #Best Rahkshi I've ever seen. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) #Best MOC ever. Talk 20:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Phyrrus #Well, He's fully custom now. As with the other two MOCs here, I worked really hard on him. -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver >Copycat maroonoption>greenbluepurplesilver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin #'J97 Auditore' #lolwut? I thought I voted for Phyrrus already... --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 05:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #I love this guy. Great work. ToaCzar 00:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Niha #It took me forever to think of a more feminine (my opinion) MOC than the J97 female torsos. I just lik her, that's all.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all #Collector1 *Veartax #I'm trying yet again. Why do I want him here? Because I just like him enough. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! # Featured Trivia *At some point, it was planned that Shadowsnake, before being named, would, at one point, be a ghost (or something) inhabiting a female body, though the idea was later discarded. #At least, that's what I remember. - *When Identities shiftshape back to normal form using their mask, Kanohi Telluri, their armor explodes off and they either stay the same size, shrink, or grow, depending on what the size of the Bionicle they were impersonating. #I thought this would be an intersting fact.......M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 12:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote "Everyone makes a choice in their life, but obviously, your not everyone, your little more than a beast." --Prima to a Vorox Featured User :''Note: The featured user voting session is undergoing a full restart, which means that anyone who was featured in the previous votes (or non-votes) can be nominated again. However, this does not mean that people who have been featured in the new voting session can be nominated twice, so bear that in mind.'' * #Well, why not? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #w00t! The Great Sir Bond definitely deserves his own spot on the main page! -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver>Copycat maroongreenbluepurplesilver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 22:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Ah, well, voting has restarted, and he deserves it more then I do... Varkanax39 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I'm all with Sir Bond being featured. -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 00:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #He deserves this. J97 Auditore 00:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. #Go CB!! --BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 15:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) #I agree! #The name is Bond, Chicken Bond.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'''or be dead.]] Comments Does that mean everyone that previously had it, lose it? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC)